Learning To Love
by JohnnyDepp'sDaughter
Summary: ...the story of John and Jane...the way it should have been...a true romance...
1. Prolouge: After Court

As John and Jane slipped out of the courthouse, barefoot, onto the bright, sunlight streets of New York, Jane softly slipped her hand into John's. Feeling the warm pressure of her hand in his, John stopped, startled for a moment, and looked down at their intertwined hands before looking into Jane's eyes questioningly. Jane didn't speak, but smiled shyly in answer. Truth was, Jane herself didn't know what to say. She had no idea what had compelled her to take his hand in her own. She just had an urgent need to do it, so she did.  
  
They set off down the streets of New York, headed nowhere in particular. As they walked, passersby did double takes. No one could blame them. Jane, in her crisp black suit, and John, dressed decently for once, were barefoot. He had no shoes in sight, and she carried her own smart heels in her hand. No one said anything; it was New York after all.  
  
John and Jane, however, took no notice of anyone. Instead, they talked and laughed at the events of the past few weeks. It all seemed so far behind them right then. For that brief moment in time, the world seemed perfect, and they thought nothing could disrupt their bliss.  
  
For a while, their bliss continued, but then they had to start living in the real world. It was going to hard, and would bring tears. Sometimes it would be fun and bring laughs. Tears or cheers, learning to live again would be easier if they had each other. John realized it, now he just had to make Jane... 


	2. Chapter One: Compliments to Questions

As the sun set beneath the trees of Central Park, John and Jane sat on a bench, watching it and eating hot dogs from a nearby vendor. John particularly delighted in the hot dogs, because he was allowed to use his hands and didn't have to bother with forks and knives.  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful, John?" Jane asked.  
  
John looked up, startled. He had been so engrossed in eating the new, rather tasty food, that he was surprised at being addressed. He hardly missed a beat, though. "Yes. It is one of the most beautiful things in the world, as are you." he replied. He loved the sunset, and sunrise for that matter, but thought that Jane outshone both of those.  
  
When he said that, it was Jane's turn to look surprised. His sudden, yet subtle compliment had caught her off guard. She grinned, and blushed before saying. "You know, John, I don't know if I'm going to let you eat any more hot dogs. They make you say funny things." She was trying to make the compliment go away. It wouldn't leave her mind, though their conversation drifted to other things.  
  
Later that night, when Jane was back in her bed after taking John back to his aunt's, her mind once again drifted to his sincerely meant words. He thought she was one of the most beautiful things in the world. She thought he was too, but she would never say that out loud, much less to his face, she thought stubbornly. Or would she...? Her mind started to drift over all of her memories of John. It was a vast collection. Some were happy and some were sad, but every one of them ended the same. She came so close to crossing that line of friendship to relationship just before turning back. Would it be so bad if I did cross it? was her last conscious thought, before she fell asleep... 


	3. Chapter Two: Early Morning Visit

The next morning Jane was up at six-thirty as usual. She got up, made herself a pot of coffee, and read the newspaper while she drank it and ate a bagel. Then she went and took a nice, hot shower. As she was putting on her top, she was startled by a soft tapping on the window. She turned around, her shirt still only half on, her bra exposed, to see John standing on her small balcony. She let out a shrill little scream, before turning around and quickly shimmying into the rest of her shirt. Once she was fully covered, she walked over to the window, and allowed John to come in.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she burst out, as he gracefully swung into the room. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I came to see you." was his simple reply. Jane looked up into his azure blue eyes. They were filled to the brim with glee and innocence and...Jane found it hard to admit to herself...they were filled also with a love for her. That scared her. She didn't let it affect her though.  
  
"Why did you have this sudden urge to see me now?" she asked, sinking back down onto her bed. "I have to go to work, you know."  
  
"I just did." he said, sitting down beside her, and catching her eyes with his own.  
  
'Lord, have mercy. I'm gonna drown in those eyes.' Jane thought. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She had failed to notice he had no shirt on that morning. It was a sunny, warm day and he hadn't felt the need to put one on. Slowly she did let her eyes wander down her subject of vision. Those gorgeous lips caught her eyes for a moment. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to feel them on her own. Then her eyes traveled further down and she found his bare chest. She inhaled her breath sharply, and couldn't resist the urge to place a palm on his glorious abs. 'My God,' she wondered 'How does he keep his body in such a condition?' Slowly she let her hand wander up his body, toward his neck, then to his lips. There she stopped, for he brought his own hands to mirror hers on her own lips.  
  
For a few moments they looked straight into each other's eyes again. Each searching into the other's soul for the answers to identical questions... 


	4. Chapter Three: The Inevitable Interupted...

"Jane?" John whispered, not exactly sure what he was even asking.  
  
"Yes, John." was Jane's soft reply, though she wasn't sure what she was consenting to. His soft fingers running over her lips caused her to sigh contentedly.  
  
She started to lean in, no longer afraid to cross the line. It seemed like it was an eternity before their lips made contact but when they did, the electricity that sparked through them was almost tangible. His lips were everything she had ever imagined them to be and so much more. As she twined her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his golden hair, she ran the tip of her tongue along his lips. He pulled back, looking at her questioningly for a moment.  
  
This made Jane grin, and she said, "It's okay John. Just open up your mouth."  
  
She leaned in once again, and as his hands became tangled in her hair, she slid her tongue across those luscious lips again. This time he had no hesitation, but immediately granted her tongue the access it sought. She sensuously led his tongue in the exotic dance of the french kiss.  
  
Suddenly, a ringing chime rang through the apartment. Jane pulled back almost immediately though her fingers remained tangle in John's hair.  
  
"Oh, shit!" she breathed. "It's Sam. I gotta go to work John." she tried to take her arms down, but found that her watch was stuck in his hair. She slipped the watch off, and dragged John to the door as she went to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Sam." she said, as she admitted her partner into the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on here, Jane?" he asked, as he watched her untangling her watch from John's hair. "How did your watch get in his hair?" Jane blushed, thinking about how much she had enjoyed those moments that it took to tangle it up.  
  
Luckily she was spared the need to answer, because she had gotten her watch out and was refastening it onto her wrist. "John, I'll see you later. Sam let's go."  
  
She pushed John into her room, watching him make his usual exit out her window, then she pushed Sam out the door, saying. "We better get going or we're going to be late." 


	5. Chapter Four: A Hard Day's Work and It's...

As Jane and Sam headed to work, they discussed their current case. It wasn't all that much. A simple burglary, but it was Jane's punishment for all her involvement in the Michael case. Because all charges against John had been dropped, so had the charges against Jane and Kathleen. The department didn't want anyone to think that Jane was getting off easy, so they put her on the little cases for a couple weeks.  
  
Jane thought that she had gotten off easy. Sam seemed to have forgotten about the watch incident from earlier. She wasn't as lucky as she hoped.  
  
"So." Sam started as they waited at a stop light. "What was your watch doing in John's hair this morning?"  
  
Jane looked at Sam, "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Um...Let's see, I thought your watch belonged on your wrist and not in John's hair." he replied.  
  
"It is on my wrist." Jane protested, trying to avoid answering his question, and waving her watch wrist in front of his face.  
  
"Now it is, but it wasn't this morning. Something's going on between you two." he shot back as they got out of the car at the station.  
  
"Let's just drop it for now, 'kay?" Jane asked as they walked in. Sam gave her one last appraising look about the situation, then nodded his agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Jane and Sam were following a lead on their case. The lead was hot and they seemed to be on the right trail. All of a sudden, four guys jumped them. While only one had a gun, the other three were armed with switchblades. They immediately formed a circle around the two cops who went back to back.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, three of the thugs lay wounded on the ground and so did Sam. He'd gotten a slash to his thigh and was now trying to stop the blood flow. It left Jane to deal with the last one. Luckily he only had a switchblade against her gun, but he was nearly double her size. She didn't want to shoot the guy, so she tried to reason with him. When he wouldn't listen, she did have to shoot him. Everything looked okay. She just needed to get a couple ambulances out here to pick up everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that night, after making sure that Sam was okay, (He was, though he wouldn't be able to work for two to three days while the gash did it's primary mending.), she changed into her nightie and was about to lay down when she heard the familiar tap at the window.  
  
She went over and let John in. As his eyes roamed over her body, she suddenly despised her comfy camisole and mini boxers. At this moment they she felt like they showed way too much skin and that only added to the sexual tension in the room.  
  
She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, then said, "Hey, John. Why are you here so late?"  
  
"You told me you would see me later. It's later." he replied matter-of- factly. Jane puzzled over this for a moment, then, remembering their hasty goodbye that morning, laughed out loud.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" she admitted. John nodded and stepped closer, putting a hand to her cheek. She leaned into the touch, at the same time asking, "What are you doing, John?"  
  
He softly pressed his lips to hers, then said, "More of what we did this morning. I liked it."  
  
Jane grinned and blushed, "I liked it, too." she admitted, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and caught his lips in another kiss. Slowly, keeping her lips on his, she backed up, bringing him with her. When she reached her bed, going completely on her body's commands and demands for the first time in her life, she lay down, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
He pulled back to look at her. His eyes were filled with desire and she felt the evidence of it easily through her tiny boxers.  
  
"Jane?" he asked as he had that morning, but this time a basic instinct in him told him exactly what he was asking.  
  
Jane hesitated for a moment, then threw all her excuses of why they couldn't be together out the window when she nodded and pulled his face close for another kiss... 


End file.
